This invention relates to the field of magnetic disc memory units. More particularly this invention relates to a ruggedized magnetic disc memory unit suitable for use in hostile or severe environments and capable of withstanding loads or stresses, such as shock, vibration, and which is capable of operation at any altitude. The unit of the present invention is particularly suitable for use in military applications, but it may also find use in other demanding environments, such as, for example, oil and gas well drilling and seismic exploration.
Both magnetic tape recorder units and magnetic disc memory units have been known in the art for many years. Tape units suitable for use in demanding applications are available, but a need exists for an improved disc unit. The present invention is directed to that need in its configuration which results in an improved magnetic disc memory unit.